An organization may use any number of computing systems, communications networks, data storage devices, or other types of systems to provide service to individuals. An organization may also employ service representatives that use the various systems to assist individuals in service sessions that are conducted over the telephone, in a video conference, through text chat sessions, in person, and/or over other communication channels. Organizations may strive to provide an efficient and productive service interaction between service representatives and the individuals being serviced, while maintaining an appropriate quality level for the service provided by service representatives.